After the War: Johnson
by Blue98
Summary: This time it's from the POV of Angelina Johnson, continuing right from where Ginny left off. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, George/Luna, and Johnson/Fred.d, plus Johnson/someone you only find out towards the middle :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is the beginning of my new fanfic. I will not be using code names like I did last time, so be warned. It's might be a little weird for some of you, but for me, it just makes me feel a whole heap better about the whole Fred-dying-situation. I _do _hope you enjoy it. Please review. (I'm not a creepy fanficer, I swear.)**

* * *

><p>14th April - Before the War<p>

_They lie side by side, both deeply asleep, and he's dreaming of two girls, and a vast, white, open space. They look the same, although one has brown hair and the other has red hair, like his.  
>He takes a step forward, but there's a snake there. "What's her name?" The snake asks, but it's speaking English, which is weird.<br>"Johnson. Angelina Johnson..." He says.  
>"And the other?"<br>He stares at the other girl, but as hard as he tries, he can't recall ever seeing her before. But there's a recognisition, which is also very weird.  
>Then it comes to him, like a gift from the heavens, and all life is complete now because he knows the name, and it comes from his lips...<br>"Daisy. Daisy Weasley."  
>And then the snake strikes, and he's gone, but there's happiness.<em>

* * *

><p>1st August - After the War<p>

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?" She says.

She looks happy, like I've never seen her before. Not that I've seen her a lot. A jolt goes through my stomach, and I open my mouth to speak, but for a while, nothing comes out. I feel like a jerk, like I'm going to break this woman's happiness all too soon.

"I've been kicked out of home, so I was wondering if I could stay for the night." This much is true. "I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron, but I don't have much gold left on me, so I'll travel around friend's houses..."

"Well, I don't know where you'll stay but I'm sure I can find something for you, dear." She says, and she pats me on the shoulder. I swallow.

George comes in the back door with Loony Lovegood on his arm, and tears prick my eyes. I look away quickly, because it's too much the same... Too much the same.

"Sit down and I'll see what I can do." Mrs Weasley says, and she bustles off.

I sit down on the edge of the couch, my hands folded over my stomach. My heart thumps unevenly, and tonight's festivities is oddly distant. The future is burning brightly in front of me, and I know that tomorrow there'll be no more time that I can delay. Tomorrow. It's happening tomorrow, a few hours from now.

Was I the only one whose lips weren't kissed by another's? This doesn't bother me as much as it should.

"Angelina, I was surprised you were here." It's George. He called me by my full name.

_I had to_, I imagine myself saying. But I don't say anything.

He raises his eyebrows, but leaves me to dwell on my own. And then Mrs Weasley is back, a broom in her hand.

"You can go upstairs with Hermione, she'll show you where to go."

And so it begins.

* * *

><p>I wake up, but I keep my eyes closed. Reality comes flooding back to me, and I realise that I'm hungry. I don't want to eat, because that means going downstairs. And going downstairs means telling the truth, which is something I've contemplated avoiding for the rest of my life. Why do I want to be the good person? Why can't I be the evil woman who turns up fifty years later who'll cause heartache and a feeling that time is wasted?<p>

Because I know what it's like to know that time is wasted. Because I want to be here, deep down. Because they need to know.

So, I sit up. I don't know which room I'm in. It's a small one with yellow walls and a big window. I look out of it for a long time, and soon, Ginny Weasley wakes up, and with a jolt I realise that Ginny Weasley has been in this room the whole time. As if afraid she can hear my thoughts, I go out of the room. I want to get out of this crowded house right now, but I don't. This is it. I've chosen. There will be questions.

Am I okay?

Why am I so pale?

How's my parents?

Is everything alright?

Why was I kicked out?

I reach the end of the stairs, and I look out at the room, feeling like I don't belong. There's a lot of people here, yet they're smiling and happy and they _do _belong. I don't. There's all the remaining Weasleys other than Ginny Weasley because she's still in her room, Harry Potter, Loony Lovegood, Hermione Granger and a baby whose hair changes colours every five seconds. A baby.

They all look up at me.

"Hi." I find myself saying.

They all say hello and good morning.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs Weasley asks.

There's the first one.

"Of course." I say, walking to the kitchen.

"You're pale, dear, sit down." She says.

"Yeah, you're paler than usual. Are you sick?" Loony asks.

There's the second.

"Of course not." I say, sitting down on the last remaining chair.

They give me some breakfast, and all is quiet, awkward. I _really _don't belong here.

"How are your parents?" Mr Weasley asks conversationally.

The third.

I don't answer.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs Weasley asks, a deep look of concern on her face.

The fourth.

I nod, buttering my piece of bread without looking at it.

They all exchange looks, and I hear Hermione Granger say something about me being kicked out. How does she know everything? Ron Weasley looks at me with his eyes wide, and I brace myself for the last one which is the one that really matters.

"Angelina, dear, I understand if you don't want to speak about it in front of everyone, but why -" Mrs Weasley starts, but I cut her off.

"No. You all need to know..."

They exchange quizical glances. I'm about to feign laughter and say I'm kidding, when I spit it out -

"I'm going to have a baby. And it belongs to Fred. It belongs to... Fred Weasley."

* * *

><p><strong>My first chapters are always short. Please review, let me know if it is too weird, because I don't want it to be, at all, whatsoever. <strong>

**Your reviews mean a lot to me, so I can't wait to hear from you all (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought I'd get in another chapter while possible (:**

* * *

><p>So I explain everything... well, almost everything. They look at me wide-eyed, and I try very hard not to look at George, who's suddenly very tense.<p>

It happened on April 17th. He was supposed to be at his Aunt's place, but there was urgent business he needed to get done. I was at Gringotts, and decided to linger. Something just felt different about the day, even though it was cold and draughty and horrible. I saw a red head in the distance, and decided to go over to it, and his face became clearer the nearer I got.

"Johnson?" He asked, when I was less than fifty metres away.

I nodded happily and we hugged. I hadn't seen any outside wizards for so long. So we got talking.

I asked about his family, and he asked about mine. It could have been hours that we talked about everything, from my Muggle parents, to Harry Potter and where we thought he was. He seemed keen to be getting things off his chest to an outsider, someone who wasn't locked up in a house with smelly Aunt Marge for weeks.

Then, things started to get different. It got dark, and he said that his family would get worried. I had this really sad feeling - well, beyond sad, really - that we were going apart so soon. So we walked silently over to his joke shop, and lingered out the front for a bit. It was such a hard time, and we were so messed up and sad and confused and we were the first outsiders to meet for a long time. Add that to my feeling from him at Hogwarts, and it was unstoppable really.

Long story short, he didn't go to Aunt Marge's 'till the next day.

"So that's why?" Ginny's the first to speak. She'd come down seconds after I said the first sentence and had caught on pretty quick.

The silence lasted a long time, and everyone was shocked, their faces totally blank. Her voice is sort of strangled, and she can't explain her sentence more, but I can guess enough.

"We made up a story because we were scared... We didn't know what it meant." I try very hard to leave out my feelings, that I thought I was inlove, because in hindsight I really don't understand it and I can't talk about it with his family. "He said he'd say that he saw a Death Eater and went up into his room. He'd lie that he put charms on it, and stayed up the whole night until the coast was clear, and... Dissaparated."

I look down at my over-buttered piece of bread, not able to bear their faces. They're all frozen, other than the baby in Harry Potter's lap, who's oddly quiet. I know this is hard, and terrible and sad, and rude and wrong and too soon, and I feel like a horrible monster. Just last night these people had been dancing and happy and kissing. Now, it's the most opposite thing to that. I feel like the room is frozen, like these people can't move because an unnatarul chill has frozen them to the spot.

I find my voice. "I should leave."

The ice cracks and Mrs Weasley looks at me firmly. "You shouldn't, actually."

I don't know which emotion is in her voice, but it makes my heart sink nonetheless.

"Well..."

"Er..." Mr Weasley says.

No one knows how to react. This is word than I'd imagined. Screaming, anger, sadness, yes, but not this... uncertainty, or whatever it is. I feel emotional, and I'm angry because they're not. I feel like shaking them, telling them to snap into the reality that I'm pregnant to their dead son. How does that not cause a reaction?

I stand up, those mixed emotions sizzling inside of me, and I move to the stairs muttering something about a toilet. I don't even know where the bathroom is, but I just go up the stairs until I reach the top. Here, I sit on the step and put my head in my hands, my light brown hair curtaining my face. I don't cry, because I can't, but I just sit here and digest my emotions and thoughts.

I've bombarded on a family's mourning. Well, no, it's worse than that, because they'd finished that stage. They were happy, or the happiest you get after losing someone. I mean, of course they'd never forget Fred, but they could move on. Have I pulled them back to their first state? No. I feel like I've pulled them back further.

* * *

><p>I go back down the stairs slowly, and when I get near the end I pause and listen. There's voices, and they're low. The stairs are creaky, so I tiptoe slowly, trying not to make a noise.<p>

"I still think she's lying." It's the unmistakable voice of George Weasley, the boy I danced with at the Yule Ball.

"Why would she lie about something like this, though?" Hermione Granger asks, her voice panicky.

"Vee have been in ze spotlight for so long, she's just jealous." Fleur Weasley says. "She vants to join."

"Why lie, though?" Harry Potter's voice says, siding with Hermione.

"I don't think she's lying." I can't pick this Weasley's voice, but it's empty.

"It doesn't make sense that she's lying." Ginny Weasley says. "Fred _was _absent for a night, and of course we believed him about the Death Eater thing. I actually thought about it over the weeks since the War, you know, feeling sad that he had to go through that before dying... And he was in such a good mood when he came back. All this time I thought he was just such a wonderful person, that he was trying to make us more cheerful by _being _cheerful, -"

"Are you saying he's not a wonderful person?" George asks.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying, that obviously... Well, he was obviously happy for a... reason."

There's a small silence that's only broken by the sound of the baby's small giggle.

There's a few sighs, and I hear the movement of forks. They're eating again, so I think it's safe to go down.

I take the last few steps of the stairs, trying very hard to look as though I haven't been eavesdropping.

Their eyes follow me as I sit down in my spot, starting on my untouched food. I eat it all, and when I'm done I stand up without a word, and leave the table to go to Ginny Weasley's room, where my bag is. I pick it up. It hasn't been touched, and I open it and look through. There's a few Sickles and Knuts, and not one Galleon. I sigh, and find enough for one night at the Leaky Cauldron. After that, I might try and find another friend who'll be willing enough to have me. That's my last resort, though, because being kicked out leads to questions. I know I can't keep it a secret forever, but I just wish I can.

Zipping my bag back up, I go back downstairs.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night, Mrs Weasley, it was very nice of you. I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron because I think I have enough for one more night. I hope we meet again some time."

I take a few steps towards the door, but Mrs Weasley stands up. "Don't go, Angelina. That happens to be my grandchild you're carrying."

* * *

><p>I don't know whether Mrs Weasley is angry at me or not, but I take it as a good sign that she's letting me stay.<p>

Fleur, Bill, Charley and Percy Weasley leave after lunch, so I'm moved to the spare room where Hermione Granger and Loony Lovegood were staying. Loony goes to Ginny Weasley's bedroom, and I don't understand what the swap is for until after dinner time when I go up into the spare room and get into bed.

"Ginny's angry, you know." I nearly jump out of my skins, for two seconds ago I was sure Hermione Granger was in the bathroom - which I located with ease.

"Oh." I huff. "Sorry, Granger, I thought you weren't in here."

"I'm not angry." She goes on. "Luna says she isn't, but Molly thinks she is, so that's why we swapped."

"Well... I'm sorry."

I sit up in the dark because I know I'll go to sleep if I lie down. She's sitting, too, I can just make out her figure through the darkness.

"I'm not angry, but all the same, I don't know how I feel about this. The boys and Ginny are like my own siblings, and it was a huge loss. I can't begin to think about how you're feeling."

I'm quiet for a while.

"Confused." I whisper.

She waits quietly for me to go on.

"In sixth year, George and I went to the Yule Ball. I was convinced that I was inlove with him. But then... a few weeks later, we realised that's not how a couple acts, you know... we were too easy-going, and were more like friends than a couple. So he broke up with me, and I was okay with it, but... there was Fred. I knew that if I began anything with him, people would talk. Everyone would have thought that I only wanted someone who looked like that, but I knew perfectly well their differences. George's freckles sort of make a swirl under his hair, and Fred's is more random, and there's one on his upper lip -" I stop short, my face going red. I speak way too much, and I'm mortified.

Granger laughs weakly. "Go on."

"Anyway, I didn't want to ask him out or anything, so I didn't. Not for the whole year. Then Cedric Diggory died, and I thought, well... I believed Harry Potter and Proffesor Dumbledore, that You-Know-Who was back, without question. And I became scared, because anyone could die now. Diggory died by a flick of the wand without a second thought. And it was confusing because I was scared for _Fred Weasley_ out of all people!"

"I know what you mean." She says quietly.

I go on, because I've been wanting to talk about this for longer than I could ever imagine.

"But still, I didn't ask him out. Summer came, and I all but forgot about how I felt when around him, because well... because I wasn't around him." I laugh weakly before digging on. "Then it was our last year, and he didn't even want to be there. There was that Umbridge woman, and school was unbearable. I didn't get to see the twins half as much as I usually did, because, well, you know how they were, and how much trouble they got in... Quidditch was the best that life got. Until they got themselves banned. So the only thing I could look forward to, were the DA meetings. I always chose a spot to practise around him, just so I could listen to his jokes and his laugh." I go red, but I keep going.

"So, it was in DA, when Potter told us to flee. He grabbed my hand and we ran for it, George in front of him. I thought that he only grabbed _my _hand because I was closest, but once in safety, he sort of... smlied at me. And I smiled back, then a couple of my friends saw me, and I went after them. I let go of his hand very reluctantly, and when I looked back at him, he winked at me. That was the only thing that happened between us until a few months back, when we met in Diagon Alley."

Granger's quiet for a long time, and I feel awkward, but glad to finally have that out of me.

"So you're confused, because..." She finally says, then makes an educated guess. "You, er, spent a night with him, then didn't see him until the War. You came because of the coins. Angelina, what happened on the night of the War with you two?"

I swallow, my heart suddenly hammering. Tears prick in my eyes, and for a while, I'm unable to speak.

"Well, he kept his distance for a while in the Room of Requirements. Then when it... started... we went into a desserted corridor, and he kissed me. And he told me he had a dream the night before." My voice turns wondrous as I remember his exact words, and his voice, and his big eyes. "He said he dreamt about me and a girl who looked just like me. And there was a snake who asked him the names, and he said my name, Johnson, Angelina Johnson. But he couldn't say the other name, because he didn't know the girl. But there was a recognisition, and finally, he said it." I try and find the name, but I almost have a panic attack when I find that I can't remember. "A-anyway. He was about to say the ending, but he kissed me instead, and, well, it was a, er, good kiss. Anyway, we got seperated after that, because he had to go to his postions. I went to mine, and I - I..." My voice drops to a very low whisper, it's barely a breath. "I never saw him again until he was lying on the table. And I couldn't go over to it and cry over it like the rest of you, because then you'd know. I had no one to tell, and that's when I became confused, because I hurt like I never knew, because I never got to mourn like you did. I went home and told my parents everything. Fred. The war. The baby which I knew had to be coming."

I chocked back tears, but they came anyway. I wiped them away, hoping for it to go unnoticed.

"Then instead of offering their support, your Muggle parents kicked you out?" Granger asks, sounding horrified.

I don't answer, but I cry instead.

"Oh..." She says quietly.

The two of us, an unlikely pair of friends, Hermione Granger and Angelina Johnson, sit there for hours, she giving me her silent support, one that I haven't gotten for so many months, and I, crying, like I haven't for so many months.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this longer chapter. There is meaning to every little thing, and even if you don't like it, by the end of it, I will feel so much better about Fred dying. <strong>

**Please review, all of you who've read it!**

**~Blue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is very disheartening, if that's a word. I didn't think I was asking for much, just a short review will do fine. A lot of people read these Harry Potter fanfics, and I haven't gotten a proper one yet. Tssk, tssk. **

**Please read and review. Please.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

The next day is sluggish, long. It's quiet, which I'm sure it never is, here at the Burrow. Not even Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger are speaking. I keep thinking about the night before, how I'd gotten surprising support from Granger. Even my friends had backed down on me, yet this bushy-haired scholar had felt sadness for me. I wonder if this whole war thing has made her a softy, or something. And Ginny Weasley, as Granger said, _is _quite angry at me. She keeps sending me these evil stares, and the 'if looks could kill' saying runs through my mind every time she does it.

Mealtimes were odd occasions, where the Weasley parents would speak in polite conversation with the family. It's dinner time now.

"Ron, you need new school robes. You didn't use them last year, after all." Mrs Weasley says.

He grunts a reply, mashing his potato moodily.

"Hermione, dear, you need to make a trip to Australia, is that right?" She continues politely.

This strikes my curiosity, and I swallow a mouthful of food while I look at Granger, who's gone red in the face and is staring down at the table as everyone else stares at her. Clearly no one but the parents knew as much as I did.

"Er, yes..." Granger says.

It's silent for a long time, and Mr Weasley tries to say something, but nothing really comes out. It's as if there are no words of support. What are running through these people's minds, I don't know. Some look sad, others confused, some scared, and the rest just plain flabbergasted, other than Loony Lovegood, who's got her usual look of wonder on her face. Then, Granger's two best friend's faces click into understanding.

"Hermione, can we have a word alone?" Ron Weasley asks.

She nods, and they both stand up and go over to the back door and out into the yard.

"Er, so yes..." Mr Weasley says, trying to find some other thing to talk about.

"Harry, dear, did you speak to Proffesor McGonagall at your party?" Mrs Weasley says.

Potter, who was staring out the back window, as if offended that he wasn't naturally following them out there, looks at Mrs Weasley.

"Um, yeah. Ron and Hermione are Heads of Houses. They were going to tell you yesterday..."

"Oh, what great news..." She says, but it doesn't seem as if she thinks it great news at all.

I get the usual feeling that I don't belong here. Perhaps if I'd never showed up, there'd be a huge celebration going on.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING ALONE? ARE YOU INSANE?" _A voice thunders from outside.

All gazes flicker to the back window.

"Keep your voice down, Ronald." Granger says strictly.

"Yeah, Ronald." George mutters, and his face goes red. It looks as if his natural joking flame has been estinguished, yet it still comes to him.

Everyone looks sad, and after a second I feel that my face looks sad too, and I arrange it into a face that looks as if I don't care one bit. But I care more than one bit. Wasn't I convinced, at one stage, that I was inlove with this boy? That I was inlove with his carefree joking and natural laugh? Yeah, I think I was inlove with that boy. But this boy is gone, almost as much as his brother. Can it be my fault? Could this have been the George whom joked, before I arrived and announced my pregnancy?

"I'm sorry, George." I blurt. I'll blame it on baby-brains one day, because I didn't say it intentionally.

All gazes flick over to me, and my face starts burning. Yet his face propels me to speak. It's such a sad face to look at.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and for keeping Fred when he was supposed to be with you, for taking away a day that you could have spent with him, because he was your best friend as much as you were his. I'm sorry for hurting you, for making you sad after things were just getting better. I'm sorry for coming here, I wish that I could make this better."

It's silent, and I force myself not to cry, because I'm about to. I grit my teeth and keep staring into those eyes. They look so much like Fred's, but I wish they were just that one shade darker, that miniscule difference, and for a fleeting second I wish that George died instead of Fred, and I'll hate myself for that second for the rest of my life.

Ron Weasley and Granger walk in, and I like that girl a lot more now that she could break this moment, where I could look away from George's eyes. I look at the pair, and they're holding hands. It seems as if this room is all pairs other than me, this freak-show who's bombarded a family's time. Yet I'm pregnant, which makes up for a lot.

"Well, that's settled." Weasley says happily, obviously not recognising the change of atmosphere. "The two of us are going to Australia together."

"What?" Mrs Weasley asks quickly, looking at her youngest son assessingly. "Without discussing it fi-"

"How could I have been angry, Johnson?" George asks fiercely. "You know what my brother said to me at Bill's wedding?" I don't know anything about a wedding, but he continues. "He said that at _his _wedding, he's not going to go through any of that organising stuff. _His _wedding. And it broke my heart, because he's dead and he never got a wedding, he never got a chance to make his own family. Then you show up, and you take that last weight off my chest, because I know it was rushed, and I know it was a horrible time he was going through, but he got to - he got to..."

He dashes his tears away with the back of his hand as he stands up quickly, knocking over his chair, and walks over to the staircase. Once again, as usually done in my presence here, the atmosphere is cold and frozen.

"For you to think that I was sad about what happened between you two -. What kind of monster do you think I am?" By this point, Loony's by his side, trying to calm him and a small part of me wishes it was me. "My brother got to love a girl, who am I to be angry at him for it? D'you think I'm so selfish that I'd want him at his old Aunt Muriel's where he was bored out of his brains, when he was with _you_? Johnson, I was ready to thank you. But now, you just make me sick."

And then he goes up the stairs, and only when I hear the door closing do I follow, going up to the room where my mattress is, and although night time is the worst time for me, nowadays it's better than mealtimes with the Weasleys.

* * *

><p>And so it starts.<p>

The worst dreams are the good ones, because eventually you have to wake up.  
>The worst dreams are the good ones, because they're not real, and you want them to be.<p>

So every night I have this amazing dream. I'm in Diagon Alley, and it's dark and misty and disgusting, and just that makes it so sad for me, because this was once a bouyant and happy place. I go to Gringotts because I've been putting it off for ages. It's disgusting, but my dad had a bet and I'm sorting it out for him. Anyway, once I'm out, I see a red-head, and I get a feeling in my stomach, because I know a family who's all red-heads, and I sort of miss them.

I run towards the red-head, and when I get close enough, I see it's a boy, and hoping with all my might that it really is a Weasley, I lengthen my strides.

About fifty metres away, he turns around and squints at me.

"Johnson?" He calls out quietly.

I know for sure by the sound of his voice, exactly who it is. "_Fred_!"

"Merlin, it _is _you!" He yells delightfully, and we hug excitedly.

I laugh, which is something I haven't done, in, well, a while.

"_Man_, I haven't seen an outside Hogwartsian for ages!" He says.

"At least you have a big family." I say. "Mine are both Muggles."

"Shh!" He hisses.

"Don't worry, all my aunts, uncles and grandparents are witches and wizards. I've already been to the Ministry. I think _you _should be the one worrying, what friends with Potter, and being a Weasley."

"Yeah, I know. I should get back to Aunt - er, I mean, I brought an Invisibility Cloak, so I should probably get under that."

"You do that." I say quickly.

And then he throws it over both himself and me, to my surprise.

"We should hang out." He explains. "I've missed my fellow Hogwartsians. Haven't seen Lee in a few weeks..."

"I know." I sigh. "Haven't seen _any _in several months."

"That must suck."

"It does." I say bitterly.

We go over and sit in front of a run-down shop, on the stairs.

"This whole thing is pretty scary." I say.

I look at his face. He's one of those people that never fully meets your eye, so I'm free to look at his face without it getting awkward.

"Tell me about it." He mutters.

So we talk for a long time, in quiet voices. He chuckles softly and throatily, and gets me laughing so much that it's hard to keep quiet, because every now and then a hooded figure will go past us, and we keep our mouths firmly pressed together, hardly daring to breathe.

It's dark. Well, the whole day was dark, but now it's so dark that I know it must be nearing nighttime.

"You should get going to your Au-"

"Call it _The Troll's_." He says seriously.

I laugh quietly, rolling my eyes. "Whatever. You know what I mean."

"Mm." He says.

He closes his eyes, and I'm suddenly very aware that our shoulders are pressed up against each others. I have a strong urge to move away from him, but an old Ministry member walks past, and not knowing who we could ever trust, I don't want to move the cloak the tiniest bit.

"I'll Apparate home." I say reluctantly.

Quite honestly, this has been the best day for me in a long time. It seems like a lifetime ago that we were at Hogwarts, thinking that we had the worst place in the world, when, compared to this, with You-Know-Who on the loose, it was quite wonderful. It seems like a lifetime ago that I was watching this boy from the other side of the table, wishing I could talk to him without getting the urge to kiss him. It seems like a lifetime ago that this boy right next to me was playing pranks on my friends, and I could slap him playfully on the shoulder, telling him he's a jerk.

But now, life is serious and there's no such thing as playfulness.

"It must be hard for you." I say.

"It's hard for everyone." He says, his eyes still closed.

"But you're a pranker. I was just thinking, that, there's no such thing as mischeouviousness these days, so-"

But before I can get another word in, his lips are firmly pressed against mine, and I'm lost in wonder at how soft they are. Lips can't really be this soft, it's impossible... Yet somehow they are, and they're gentle, and I've never felt anything like it. My heart seems to have stopped, and I feel the most bliss in the world, when suddenly my heart goes cold, and I can hear the cruel seventh-year laughing at me, telling me that she's kissed him, and he's out of my leauge, and he would never go for a girl like me. My whole world seems to tumble, and I'm humiliated and I start running... But are my legs really moving?

"Dementors." He mutters, and I open my eyes to see a hazy view of two, big brown ones... The first time he's looked me in the eyes, and I can't see them proparly. Great. This thought, that he's looking me in the eyes, gives me enough strength to look to my right and see hooded figures coming towards us.

Now, I'm being pulled up and dragged, and everything's gone blank.

The next thing I know, my cheek's pressed against something cold.

"Sorry, you got heavy."

My eyes flutter open and I'm looking at two shoed feet standing either side of a... shop? I sit up dizzily and see that this is indeed a shop, and not just any shop, but _his _shop.

"Hi." I huff.

"Hey." Fred says.

He moves over to a curtained window and moves the curtain across a millimetre, looking outside.

"Gone." He mutters. "Knew I didn't have to finish my last year at Hogwarts."

"What did you do?" I ask, trying to remember what last happened.

"Dragged you to the front door, picked you up, stumbled inside, closed the door, tried to do a couple of spells, dropped you by accident, performed five, if I must say, _amazing _spells, and now the Dementors are gone. My Patronus didn't last very long, but I don't know if someone will be after us, so lets get upstairs just incase."

I get up on wobbly feet, and he helps me up.

"Shouldn't we just Dissaparate?" I ask.

"You can if you want." He says.

My heart literally skips a beat. I try very hard not to look at him, and then we're at the top of the stairs and we're facing five doors.

"My room." He says, pointing to the right one. "George's room." The next to the left. "Guest. Bathroom. Storage."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask croakily.

He nods, and I open the middle door without closing it behind me. I simply look at myself in the mirror. Long, light brown hair, big violet eyes, paler skin than any of the Weasleys, and long scratchy waves. It's held back at the side by a green clip, and with shaky hands I extend my hand and take it out. Behind me in the mirror is Fred, with his brown eyes wide, his freckles evident against his pale and blanched skin, and his red hair slightly wind-blown. He's beautiful, and I swallow loudly before turning around and facing him.

"Fred, I -"

He silences me, once again, with his lips. It's deeper, and his lips soft lips are rougher now. He opens his lips, his tongue tracing my lips, and I shudder. Than I allow him entry, and he slips his tongue into my mouth, and I almost faint by the power of it all.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." I murmur, my lips still against his.

"Why?" He asks, smiling.

"Because it makes me realise how serious everything is these days. What if I just want to go home and be with my family? Anything could happen to them while I'm away."

He's thoughtfully silent for a while.

"You don't actually want to go." He states matter-of-factly, and he's right.

"I - I'm scared."

"So am I." And there's something in his voice that makes my decision clear, because I've never heard that in anyone's voice before, let alone Fred Weasley's.

So, as he looks me right in the eyes, I take his hand, and we walk out of the middle room and over to the right door, and there's no turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, here's another chapter. Obviously. Enjoy and please remember to review. (I plan to have this story true to its rating. It will never be M)**

* * *

><p>I wake up every morning sweating. If there was just some way to make the dream stop. It takes me a while to get back to reality. It's always so realistic, and every time he kisses me, I swear I could feel it. So it's hard for me to get my head around the fact that I <em>didn't<em> just spend a day with Fred Weasley, and I'm _not _walking into the green door to the right.

I roll over in bed to see Hermione slowly waking. I get up, not wanting to speak to her. I don't know why I'm angry at her. She'd been so nice to me. Maybe that's why. She'd listened when no one else had, and now she's leaving. I'd bared her my soul, giving her details of what my heart had been bursting. I know she won't tell anyone, and I just want her to stay, and not go away with her boyfriend, alone, on a holiday.

Down stairs, Mrs Weasley is making breakfast. I quietly go over to her and help.

"Good morning." She says pleasantly.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley." I say. I don't want to mention anything about last night. I hope that she considers it forgotten.

"Call me Molly, dear."

"Um, okay."

I don't think I'll call her anything, now. I hate it when people do that. You go for all this time thinking of them with a name, and then they tell you not to call them that. It would be like going up to her and saying my name is Sophie. Sort of.

So I pull out my 12 inch willow dragon-heart string wand, and cook the bacon while she makes the eggs. I just want to make up for my rudeness. For coming here. For last night. For dreaming about her son.

Soon, others start coming down the stairs - Loony Lovegood with Ginny Weasley; Granger; George Weasley; Ron Weasley; Mr Weasley; and lastly comes Potter.

I've never considered how much food Mrs Weasley/Molly really has to cook. There's so many of them. I would gladly leave here just so there was one less mouth to feed. Or, technically two, I guess.

We gather around the table, and I sit with Potter to my left and Mrs Weasley to my right. They're very polite, and at least they're not angry at me. Or visibly, anyway. Ginny Weasley, on Potter's other side, is deliberately not looking at me. And George is glaring at me. I don't look at anyone, because if I see someone sad I'll probably go besurk and cause that person to hate me, too.

So I stare at my food, watching the plate get emptier and emptier, trying, as I do every day, not to think about my dreams. If I do this, I think, it'll be giving in. And I'm a very stubborn person, and I'm not going to give in...

I remember Fred calling me stubborn once. It was at Hogwarts, when he was -

No, Johnson! You will not think about Fred. Not once.

Everyone's finished now, but no one moves. Then it happens very quickly.

My stomach starts hurting a lot, and I gasp out in pain, clutching it. Then Ginny Weasley is by my side demanding what's wrong, and Mrs Weasley's grasping my wrist, as if willing to give me a special power to heal pain.

"I - I'm okay." I gasp. It's a lie. It hurts like hell.

I crouch over on my stomach and a hand brushes over my back. I can't think about anything else but the pain, and... my baby. I suddenly realise I'm crying. Sobbing, really. And Ginny Weasley's still demanding to know what's wrong with me... no, she's demanding to know what's wrong with the _baby_.

The pain goes away as fast as it came. I straighten up slowly and cautiously, trying to gain my breath back.

"I'm okay." I say again, and it's not a lie this time.

"What's wrong with it, Mum?" Ginny Weasley asks, her voice fully concerned.

"I don't know, Gin. What kind of pain was it, Ang?"

"Don't call me Ang." I say sternly. "Ever. Call me _Johnson_."

She frowns at me.

"Fine. What kind of pain was it, _Johnson_?"

"I don't know. Sharp, sort of."

"Was it the baby?"

"I don't know... It was here." I point to a spot above my bellybutton.

"Do you ever remember that happening, Mum?" Ginny Weasley asks.

There's a loaded silence.

"Yes." Mrs Weasley whispers. "Yes, I do remember that happening..."

Her face contorts to an expression of shock, and something else I can't put my finger on. She raises her hand to her lips as if she can't believe something.

"How far along are you?" She asks me.

"Er..." I look around at everyone in the room uncomfortably, avoiding George's eye. "Four or five months?"

She curses under her breath.

"Watch you language, Mum." Ron Weasley says.

"Not now, Ron." Granger says, shocking me by being right behind me.

"We're going to the hospital." She announces.

"No, please, I don't want to cause trouble."

"Those are my son's babies you're carrying!"

"_Babies_?" I gasp.

"Yes. That sort of thing happened to me when I was pregnant with Fred and George."

* * *

><p>I don't think I ever could have imagined such a sadness. It's over - my life is over. I cry as I've never cried before, with four women around me, each touching a part of me.<p>

I feel like life isn't worth living. As I lie here in the hospital bed, weeping out every last bit of me, I am certain that I will drop dead any moment.

Why did this have to happen? Haven't I suffered enough?

Apparently not.

"Does she have a parent or guardian who can be here with her?" A voice asks from the doorway.

"No!" I cry. "Not them, please. They don't deserve to be here."

"It's okay." Loony murmurs. "She was just a bit unsure."

So I just keep crying, gripping onto two hands. Once or twice I open my eyes to try and escape the pain, and I see that on my left is Ginny Weasley and Loony Lovegood, and on my right is Molly Weasley and Granger. I'm holding the two Weasleys' hands.

Soon I feel like I can't cry any more. I'm not embaressed for crying. Who would be embaressed? I let go of the hands and wrap them around me, curling into my side.

And for the first time, I don't dream of the day with Fred Weasley, but I dream of another memory, a much worse memory.

The one where the healer looks at me in the face and tells me that I was going to have twins, but one of those twins is gone. What is it with me that makes twins disappear?

* * *

><p><strong>It's very short, I know this, but I promise for a much longer one tomorrow. I have a habit of making tragedies happen in stories. Sorry.<strong>

**~blue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,  
>Just getting another chapter in while possible. Please let me know what you think. By the way, in the first chapter it's supposed to say 'first name', not 'full name', but fan fiction has decided not to let me edit my old chapters!<strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up and it's dark.<p>

"Johnson?" A voice whispers.

"Ginny Weasley?"

She makes a noise of distaste.

"Yeah. How's your... stomach?"

It's clear that she only cares about what's in my 'stomach'.

Trying to fight off tears, I answer. "Fine."

"Good."

A fourth set of steady breathing tells me she's gone back to sleep.

Now, I'm faced with a dilemma I would never have dreamed of - no more Fred dreams. He didn't appear in my thoughts once when I was asleep. And I'm afraid because in this darkness I can't even remember what he looks like. Why would he leave me at a time like this? The one time I need to see him and I have dreams about a healer I've never met.

I put a hand to my stomach, leaving the tears to fall down my face. I stay like this for a long time before realising I need to go to the toilet. This will be a little hard seeming there are for women leaning onto my bed, asleep. I try and wiggle out from under my sheets, and crawl down to the bottom of the bed. I slowly slide off, and my bare feet touch the cool ground. I know my bag is down here somewhere, so I carefully feel around for them while slipping on my slippers. I find my bag, and unzip it quietly, pulling out my wand.

It feels light and springy in my hands, and makes me feel safe in the darkness.

"Lumos." I whisper.

I use the light to guide me to the door on the right of the room where the horrible news had been given to me. The day had been long and I don't remember half of it, thankfully. All I remember is the healer telling me, and the four girls being by my side the whole time. At least I'm sure that Granger was there for me, not the baby. Loony, I'm not quite sure.

I open the door, and gasp out in shock to see four boys slumped on the waiting chairs. They waited? Mr Weasley, Potter, Ron Weasley and George all seemed to have waited. I know it isn't for me that they waited for. However, I'm touched.

I look around for any sign of toilets. I know that it will be light in there, and maybe I can clear my head and remember the face of Fred Weasley, because I'm starting to panic. Lifting the wand to my eye level, I gasp out in shock. I can see Fred in the darkness. Before thinking, I go over to Fred and put myself all over him, touching his face and pressing my lips to his oh so soft ones. He gasps out in shock, too, and I realise that something's not right.

To my horror, I realise that this isn't Fred. I break apart, mortified, and the light in my wand goes out.

"I'm _so, so _sorry, George!" I gasp. "I thought you were..." What? I thought you were your dead twin? I bite my tongue down and wait, cringing, for his reaction.

He's quiet, and I wonder after a while if I was simply hallucinating. I lift my fingers to my lips, _wanting _it to be true that I've simply gone crazy, because I swore to myself that Fred would be the last person I ever kissed.

"How are you?" I jump in shock when he speaks.

"Um, you mean my baby?"

"No. I mean, how are _you_?"

I'm quiet as I think about this.

"Fine." I lie.

"Clearly." He mutters. "You just lost a baby and you come out here and mistake me for your dead lover, and you're fine."

I flinch at his words.

"Don't ever say that again." I say fiercely.

"Sorry." He says, and his voice sounds tender.

Then, I feel his breath on my face, and I start getting lightheaded. Knowing his intentions, I start to stand up on my tiptoes, feeling like I'm being hypnotised.

"Loony Lovegood!" I say quickly, right before our lips touch.

He moves back, obviously just realising what he's doing. It's quiet for a long time, save the sound of three deep breathing bodies.

"You know, my sister slapped Cho Chang for calling Luna Loony?" He says. "If you want to get on Gin's good side, don't call her that."

"Sorry. Habit."

"I know."

"George, please don't ever try and kiss me again because it will hurt her and I know what it's like to be hurt over love. It's so stupid, but it hurts so, so much. Before the war, when Dementors came, I was reminded of when a seventh year told me I wasn't good enough for - for someone."

He's thoughtfully silent for a while.

"What's your worst memory now?" He wonders.

"I don't know." I lie. It's not that I've had an encounter with Dementors, but I do know that my worst memory was seeing Fred dead on the table with his family surrounding him.

He steps closer again.

"George." I whine. "Don't. Lovegood, remember?"

He chuckles, and his sweet breath blows over my face.

"Of course. So you can't call her Loony, you move to her last name. You should stop that, too, if you're sticking around. There's too many of us for you to call us all Weasley."

"I call you George." I defend. "And your parents are Mr and Mrs Weasley. The rest I call by their full names, so it's not _that _bad."

"It makes Mum feel old when you call her Mrs Weasley. Call her Molly, and call Dad Arthur. It would make his day."

"No it wouldn't." I argue. "I'm just a stranger. I still don't know how half of you guys feel about me -"

"Dad is thrilled, just as I was. Mum's a bit unsure, but I'm sure she has some sort of feelings towards you that aren't bitter. Hermione obviously accepts you fully; Ginny only accepts you because it's Fred's baby you've got in there; Ron's a bit grossed out by it all, but I'm sure he doesn't mind you; and Harry thinks it's okay, but he'd never admit it in front of Ginny. Percy, Bill, Charlie and Fleur are okay with it, but they're more mature so I can't be sure."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me this."

"I'm still angry at you."

I laugh hotly. "So what, you think you can try and kiss me twice, then go back to being angry at me?"

"You smothered me in kisses, thank-you-very-much. I'll blame the rest on my sleep deprivation."

I roll my eyes, and before I can say anything smart, he's kissing me, and it's tender and perfect and I've forgotten all about Fred. He runs lip tongue over my lips, and I shudder. He puts his hand on my back, pulling me in, and now our bodies are pressed together. I open my mouth, and I taste his breath and his George-ness, and I can almost sense the happiness and jokingness, if that's a word, inside of him. I lift my hands up to his head, and I play with his hair, one hand slipping over his ear, the other slipping over a gap where his ear should be. I'm not disgusted by this, but kind of mesmerised. I grip at his hair, and he pulls me closer somewhere. Our lips part for a second where I whisper his name, and then our lips mash together more furiously, and suddenly we're broken apart by a kick in between us -

"Did the baby just _kick _me?" He gasps.

I break away from him, taking several steps back, lighting up my wand.

"Well thank God he did! What was that for, George, are you _insane_?"

"Shut up or you'll wake everyone up."

"Just tell me where the toilets are." I demand.

He points, and I lift my wand to see a picture of a girl on a sign, shaking her finger at us. Angrily, I make my way over to the ladies' room, and go into a cubicle, trying to make myself believe that I didn't just enjoy what happened there.

* * *

><p>A week has gone by since the hospital. Everyone seems somber, but I'm just angry, and so is George. Every time we look at each other I get a wave of anger, and I clench my fists, feeling another kick in my stomach. No one else knows what happened, but are just so sad that I lost one of the twins. I don't know how I feel about that any more. Every time it crosses my mind, I just go numb.<p>

So kicks come often now. Ever since my stomach was pushed up against George's, the baby in my belly seems to be angry at me. I want to try and make it up to him - I'm a hundred per cent sure the baby's a boy - so I eat twice as much as I used to, forgetting about my earlier worries of Molly's need to cook so much. (I'm angry at myself of thinking of her as Molly because I wouldn't be if it weren't for George).

Every day, Ginny will ask my how my baby is, and that's as much as she talks to me. She always has Harry attached to her hip and he gives me a smile every time he sees me. I'm actually feeling quite comfortable here, now. I don't feel so out of place, because they all went to St Mungo's just for me... Well, just for my baby, but still, they all went to St Mungo's.

Luna's really nice to me, and talks to me a lot, not that I understand half of it. She and George aren't a very touchy-feely couple. They hold hands, and that's about it. I don't think I've seen them kiss since the party, which was just a small peck on the lips. I feel bad for kissing George, especially for Luna. She seems so content with him, and I find myself wondering why she'd even be here if it weren't for him.

Hermione's leaving tomorrow, and I feel sad. A big part of me wants to tell her about what happened with George, but I don't want to ruin this small understanding we have going. Everything was going well, until today after lunch, where I hate George even more.

So, here I am, right, walking up to my room to have a rest, because that's what the baby wants, and I'm trying to be nice to the baby because I betrayed him, when, I hear voices coming from the bathroom. Two voices that I know very well - George Weasley and Hermione Granger. At first, I get a wild idea that he's kissing _her, _too. But then I know I'm just a girl with baby-brains, and I can hear them talking.

"Forget about it." George says.

"No I will _not_!" She says hotly. "You can't tell me you have feelings for her. It's not on, George. She's hurting - she just lost a baby. And she's -"

"She's hurting because we kissed."

There's a silence.

"You _what_?"

"We kissed at the hospital when she was going to the toilet. Twice. First she thought I was Fred for some crazy reason, but then we had a proper kiss. I tried kissing her twice but she reminded me of Luna, but I was tired and I didn't really care about Luna so I kissed her."

"You prick. You filthy prick, George. How could you be so selfish? Angelina is pregnant with Fred, and Fred is dead. She's confused because of how quick everything happened with him, and purely depressed that he's dead and she never got to mourn properly. She never got to cry over his body like us, and she didn't go to his funeral. Then Luna, oh Merlin, George, _Luna_! She's your girl friend! She's given up her last year of Hogwarts for you! You're supposed to go to your joke shop together, she's so excited. Now get your act together. I promise not to tell anyone, but you need to promise be that you won't play around anymore. And I swear to God, George, if I get back from Australia to find either one of those girls broken because of you, I'll make sure that it's the last you'll hear from either of them, plus me, Ron, Harry and Ginny."

I am truly touched by this. With tears in my eyes, I look down to see Luna walking up the stairs. I know that these two are nowhere near finished, so I tap quietly on the door.

"Keep it down." I mutter, then louder I say, "Luna, hi, I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"What's that, Angelina?" She replies dreamily.

"Call me Johnson. Well, I was downstairs and I started getting a really weird fuzzy feeling in my head, what do you think that might be?"

And then I guide her back downstairs, my heart thumping unevenly, and I get a kick in my stomach and this time it isn't a rude one, but one that makes me feel happy inside because it's the first time my child's ever been proud of me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of it? I hope you all like it, and I hope even more that you will review!<strong>

**~blue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**another story, obviously. review etc. sorry for the briefness, i'm on a very tight schedule, but please know that in the last one, i'm mortified because when george and johnson are kissing, it says _somewhere _instead of _somehow_, and, like i said, i'm on a very tight schedule, and i can't fix it right now. **

* * *

><p>We all stand in the yard. Molly's crying. She's smiling, though. She gives Hermione and Ron several kisses each. I'm not really with it. My earlier encounter with Hermione keeps running through my mind.<p>

_It was early in the morning._

_"Can't sleep?" I ask._

_She shakes her head. _

_"Neither. He's being a bit of a pain." I laugh weakly, patting my stomach._

_She smiles._

_"Nervous?"_

_She nods. "I'm afraid that if I speak too much, I'll throw up."_

_I laugh twice, and my baby kicks. _

_It's quiet for a long time as she shoves various items and many books into a beaded bag. _

_"Look, Hermione..." I say._

_"Nice to see you're calling us by our first names."_

_"Don't think this means you can call me Angelina or anything."_

_She laughs._

_I sigh._

_"Anyway. The thing is... you're going to be spending... _quality _time with your boyfriend... Look, I regard you as someone my age. You're very mature, but I think you should wait with the romantics for a few years..."_

_She blushes._

_"Thank you for your concern, but, um, I wasn't exactly, er, planning on it anyway... Especially with you showing up pregnant."_

_She looks up at me, a sudden thought obviously have come to mind._

_"Ginny."_

_"What about her?"_

_"She's planning on moving in with Harry after we all finish our last year at Hogwarts."_

_My mouth falls open. _

_"Speak to her while I'm gone. Talk her out of it."_

_"Merlin, I will."_

_We both laugh, and I help her pack..._

So. I have to talk Ginny-know-it-all-Weasley out of moving in with Harry-the-boy-who-lived-Potter. Wonderful, right?

I go over to Hermione and Ron. They're currently saying goodbye to Charlie, the second oldest Weasley. I wait behind him while he talks with the two and his parents.

"Muggle shopping, Dad? Really..." He's saying.

"Yes, yes, your mother and I are going with Bill and Fleur to London for some Muggle shopping. I'm just _so _excited!" Arthur says.

"And Ginny, Harry, Luna and George are meeting up with Neville at his grandmother's place. First time, so they're all very excited." Molly adds.

"So you're all out today but me? That's nice, now, isn't it?"

"Look, Charlie, it's nothing like that!"

"Kidding, Mum. I have to send a letter to some friends in Romania, anyway... leaving after the kids have gone back to Hogwarts."

"We're not _kids._" Ron puffs.

"You always will be to me, kiddo. See you guys. Don't have too much fun."

He turns around and sees me standing behind him.

"Oh, hello. Angelina Johnson, right?" he says.

"Er, just Johnson."

"Right. You're going with Harry and them, I guess?"

"No, I think I'll stay and rest. He's not too fussed on outings..."

"He?"

"Oh." I say, embaressed. "My baby's a boy, you see."

"Is he just?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know that?"

My face flushes scarlet. "We... um, sort of communicate..."

I hurry forwards to Hermione and Ron before he says anything else.

"Goodbye, I hope you have fun... What are you going for, anyway?"

"I put a spell on my parents while the war was on..." Hermione says.

"_Oh_. Well good luck with all of that."

"Thank you." Hermione says, giving me a hug.

I turned around and joined the crowd of the family, standing beside Bill, the one with the ruined face.

"'Ow long arre they going for, Bill?" A French voice says.

"A week or two, I'm guessing, Fleur. Won't want to miss the Hogwarts Express."

All of a sudden, there's an outburst of goodbyes. Before I know it, Hermione and Ron have gone... To Australia...

* * *

><p>I go to the kitchen, because I'm hungry. Again.<p>

"Accio bacon. Accio eggs. Accio bread. Accio butter. Accio-"

"Hi there."

I whirl around and see Charlie Weasley.

"Oh, hi." I say.

"Everyone has gone. I have some time to kill. Why don't you sit down and relax while I make you your breakfast." By this point the roll of bread has hit me in the head. I grab everything in turn and put them on the counter.

"It's okay, you can go home - I'm really boring, you see."

He laughs. "I'm really boring, too." He takes my hand and shakes it. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled with lots of pepper, on toast with tomato, gurkins and bacon..."

"Well that's not boring."

I smile, sitting down awkwardly at the table.

"I heard about your loss..." He says.

I cringe.

"I'm really sorry." He tells me.

"Me too."

"What are you planning on calling the little trooper?"

"George." I say automatically.

His eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Not Fred?"

"Oh, well, it's just that..."

"George survived."

I don't answer.

He gets the bacon, eggs and tomato sizzling, before pulling out a chair and sitting beside me.

"It's all terrible. Tonks. Lupin. Fred..."

"I only knew Lupin. What was Tonks like?"

"Like you in many ways. Didn't like being called by her first name."

"Oh, she's the one whose first name is Nymphadora? Who'd wanna be called that when you have a perfectly good name that's Tonks?"

He laughs in a reminiscant sort of way. "Angelina is a perfectly good name, too."

"It's so... innocent and girly. I already look girly. Inside, I don't feel girly. I like to be in control of myself, and choosing a name for myself is one way of being in control of myself."

He nods in appreciation, then goes on. "She was an Auror, and a good one of that, seeming she was a Metamorphmagus. But it was more than that... I don't know much, since I don't live here, but she was very smart, although very clumsy. We all adored her."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." he says with a sad smile, adopting my words from before.

"So why don't you live here? You live in Romania I think you said outside..."

"Yeah, I train dragons."

"_Wow_."

"Yep. That's the reaction I get most of the time." He pulls out his arms, revealing red and gruesome scars and I gasp.

"That must be a _very _tough job."

"It is. But I love the dragons... they're so beautiful, if you know what I mean. So elegant, they know what they're doing, and the flying is the best bit, watching them wings go..."

He speaks passionately for a long time, and I can't help but be interested. It's the first time someone has spoken so animated to me since, well... since the day in Diagon Alley. As I eat his wonderful bacon and egg sandwich, he uses his hands to explain things such as how wonderful the Hungarian Horntail can be when it's happy, and laughs often in that same, reminiscent way.

"What about you?" He asks eventually when I'm finished my third sandwich. "Have you studied anything in particular after leaving school?"

"Well, I _am _twenty. But there's a lot going on for me... First it was You-Know-Who, which was the main thing, but also, my parents are adiment on being Muggles. They fell in love because both their families were wizards but them. But Dad bets too much, so I've had to go around to family members... They weren't too keen when they found out about my baby. They have plenty of other succesful family members to deal with."

He looks at me sadly, in a sort of assessing way.

"So you don't have any plans?"

"I was pretty good in Potions... Snape marked me well, he had nothing against me even if he was an oily old mess. But I always thought I'd travel Europe, teach some schools maybe, find work here and there... My cousin's grandmother from his mother's side took me to France and Italy and I absolutely adored it. I'm alright with languages, too."

"It's a shame you haven't been able to do that."

"And I don't think I will any time soon... With my baby and all..."

He shakes his head sadly and sighs, putting his legs out under the table and stretching, his hands behind his head.

"So how do you know it's a he?"

"Oh, well..." I blush. "We sort of communicate."

He raises his eyebrows.

"He kicks me appreciatively, angrily, happily... It's a boy in there. I know it."

He smiles thoughtfully at me and sighs again, coming out of his pose.

"How old are you?" I wonder as he looks at me closely.

"Twenty-six." he tells me, never looking away.

"Oh okay. You were Quidditch captain, weren't you?"

He nods. "Seeker."

"You know what? After the nine months, we should all have a game. I'm the all time best woman Chaser there is."

"You'd give Gin a run for her money."

"I'm older than her, therefore making me the better player."

He rolls his eyes.

And so we talk. For a long time... About Quidditch, Europe, spells, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, his home in Romania, my Muggle home and how I connected with the wizarding world... I like Charlie, and I think we'll end up great friends. He's very assessing, and looks at me a lot. Unlike Fred, he always keeps eye contact. It isn't awkward, or polite, but sort of in between. There's a certain thing about him. He's grown up, smart, mature, and although he's average-looking, there's a lot to him. Yes, we'll definitely make great friends, and it's a shame he lives in Romania, for I think we could talk for ever.

We don't talk about George, and I'm greatful that he's out with Luna today. Maybe he'll come to his scenses. I know that he isn't a jerk. He's probably just as confused and hurt as I am.

And all the while I talk to Charlie, my baby doesn't kick.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! Bad ending, but I'm busy and I promise to make it up to you with a very long and very interesting next chapter. Tell me what you think of Charlie and what you think will happen. Reviews don't fuel me, like some people say. I just enjoy writing, and the reviews just make me feel good about my writing. Please not that I do not edit, but I try very hard to get things right on the first go. :D<strong>

**~blue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy folks ;)  
>I just wrote this whole chapter, but it took so long that when I saved it, it all dissapeared. Grrr.<br>But I'm going by memory. It sucks, though, because it was my favourite chapter out of the whole thing. Not what happens, but with my wording and stuff. Oh well.  
>I'm going to try and wrap this up within the next two or three weeks. I only get two chapters a week, but I'll try and get in more if I can. I will ask one thing, and I will continue to ask it until I'm done - can you give me a really good, wizard related joke? I'm a very funny person (:L), but I can't make up jokes. I want it to be really funny please! I want at least ten to choose from when I'm done, and I don't care how you send it to me, just do please. I'll mention your name when I put in into my fanfic. <strong>

* * *

><p>It hits me very suddenly. I've lost a baby. The pain searing through me is like a devil piercing a hot knife into my heart, a sly grin on his face.<p>

All is white, and I stand here, tears rolling down my face. In the distance, I see figures with red blobs on their heads. Blinking the tears out of my eyes, I see clearly that it's the Weasleys... the twins are there, laughing goofily, Molly and Arthur are there, Ginny, Ron, and all of them, plus Luna next to Hermione, Harry and Fleur. It seems George and Luna haven't formed a romantic relationship yet. I take a step forward, the pain clearing up. But suddenly they dissapear and I'm all alone and I scream because the pain is so much... it's too much... I'm all alone...

I wake up in a heap of sweat. It's dark, and still, I feel alone. It takes me several panicked minutes to find my wand, and I think the spell in my head. It lights up, but still, I can't breathe proparly. Where is everyone? I need to see them.

Fumbling, I sit up. Automatically, I put a hand to my stomach.

"Sorry to wake you." I breathe.

Hmm... A new wave of panic overpowers me as I wonder what's wrong with the baby, because it doesn't seem to be responding.

"Bubby? Are you okay...?"

Nothing.

I start panicking really badly, shaking and whispering names to my baby, all the names I've ever thought of naming him. _Fred. George. Remus..._

Still nothing.

I need light, because I can't hold up my wand any longer. So I find the door with a shaking hand, and pull it open.

Suddenly, something moves inside my stomach. Instinctively, I move my wand hand to it, but all I see is my light blue shirt trying to cover my pale stomach unsuccessfully.

"Bubby, are you okay?"

It kicks in responce, and relief surges through me. I'm not alone.

Crying with relief, thinking every nice little thing to my now-very-active baby, I start moving up the stairs. A door creaks open, and I stop. _Molly_! This new relief is almost overwhelming and it takes all my might not to go over and hug her, to thank her for being alive, too.

"Oh, hello Angelina. What are you doing out?"

I'm too relieved to correct her, and too tired too.

"Toilet." This seems to be my excuse for everything nowadays, but I realise that now, now that the other pains have gone, that my bladder _is _full.

"Right."

"Did I wake you?"

"Oh no. It's four so I thought I'd start cleaning and everything."

"I'll help you once I'm out." I tell her.

"No, no, you go back to sleep."

"Molly I won't be able to go back to sleep... Please?"

She's quiet for a few seconds.

"Alright." She says.

* * *

><p>So I help Molly tidy the house, folding clothes with the wave of my wand, and cleaning dishes from the night before. When the sun is up, I go out and feed the chickens, tripping over a garden gnome along the way. I curse the whole way there, and all the while I'm feeding the wakening chickens, collecting a few eggs. After that, I go back - carefully - to the house, and help with the breakfast; my favourite - bacon and eggs on toast.<p>

"Molly?" I ask.

She smiles in response.

"What did you end up buying yesterday?" This wasn't my original question, but I stick with it.

"Nothing. Couldn't work out the money."

I laugh.

"It's not that hard. I had to because my parents are Muggles. My many wizard relatives had to take me to Diagon Alley. It was the most fun I had when I was a child." I tell her, remembering the happy wizards, the ice-cream, bright shops, and buying my first ever owl, which my cousin stole a month later.

"Yeah, Arthur was obsessed with the computers. Took nearly as much time dragging him away then Fleur from the shoes, mind you."

I laugh again.

"Talking about Diagon Alley, we have to go there when Ron and Hermione get back. They're going back for their last year, you see. You should come, too. I felt terrible leaving you at home yesterday."

"Oh, I wasn't up for going out, anyway, Molly. Charlie kept me company, though."

"Yes... he's a good boy. Broke my heart, he did, moving to Romania."

"He loves his job." I defend. "Spoke to me for hours about how they fly and blow fire. Doesn't have a favourite..."

"Yes, well... What are you thinking of doing after the baby?"

"Oh." I say awkwardly. "Well, I thought you'd all help me with him... I want to give him the best wizarding life possible."

"You won't have any problems there with us. But that's not what I meant. When he's older, I'm talking about. When you need cash..."

"Oh, right. Well I'll just wave my Outstanding Potions' NEWT under some people's noses and I'll get a few things here and there."

She's thoughtfully quiet for a while, putting some sizzled bacon onto a plate and putting some other pink pork on.

For a full five seconds I contemplate it, then I end up blurting it out: "You know what it likes to loose a child, Molly. I'm so sad, I don't know what to do."

It's a bit hard putting all your thoughts into two sentences.

"Oh, dear." She looks at me, mouth open. She swallows, and puts her wand down.

I don't know how to explain our relationship. It's not mother-daughterly, but almost. It's this unspoken agreement we have, to stick around each other to make sure we're okay. So it isn't wierd when she gives me a hug. I cry into her hair, and when she pulls back I see she's been crying, too.

"Now, dear. It's rude not to move on, for we are the living."

"But I don't know how," I sob. "I feel so confused, like I'm reading a book with pages missing. How are you supposed to get closure when you don't know the full story?"

"What story?"

"I don't know, Molly. I feel like there's _something _missing. I'm supposed to do something, but I don't know what. I'm confused. A part of me knows I'm supposed to be here, but I can't adjust."

She looks at me, and it reminds me of the way Charlie looked. It's sort of assessing, but Charlie's was polite and thoughtful, a little bit searching. Molly's look is assessing, seeing, a little bit helpless.

"A dinner party. With everyone. When Ron comes back, we'll all have a dinner together. You're already friends with Hermione, Luna, George, Charlie and me, but between now and the week that I gave Ron and Hermione, your job is to get to know the others. We're in this together."

And then she bustles off.

* * *

><p>I finish making breakfast, and she comes back, thanking me, to inform me she sent an owl to Ron. Then slowly, one by one, everyone starts coming down. I feel a bit awkward with this task I have. Oh well. A week is long enough. But Molly keeps sending me these looks as if to say <em>get a move on<em>. It's a bit frustrating, so I offer Ginny some salt, but she just scowls at me.

The day passes by pleasantly enough. Ginny asks me how the baby is, and I tell her he's wonderful. Luna and I talk about Wrackspurts, with George looking on from a safe distance. Things are heading off to a good start, I think.

After dinner, I pile the dirty things in the sink. By the end of the day, so much cleaning has been done that you just don't want to do those dishes, so now I understand why it was left.

I sit down near the fire, watching it crackle, and Harry and Ginny are on the loveseat, playing with each other's hands. I'm reminded of the task Hermione set me, and wonder how it'll work with _Molly_'s task on me making friends...

"How's the baby?" Ginny asks.

"Second time today." I note, turning so I'm facing them. "That's an improvement."

"Well?"

"He's good. A few kicks of encouragement today, and he seems to be accepting the food well."

I continue to look at them although they make no move to speak.

Suddenly, Harry does.

"She's waiting for you to start throwing up."

I smile. "So am I."

She rolls her eyes, and I sigh.

"Look, Ginny..."

"What?"

"I want us to be friends."

"Why? So you can bombard me with some other news? I know what you did."

I raise my eyebrows.

"What?" I ask.

She looks at me pointedly, angrily, then looks around to see who's here.

She mouths _George_, and I open my mouth in realisation.

"How?" I ask without thinking.

She laughs hotly. "When you thought I went to sleep, I didn't. I tiptoed after you and saw your every move."

With that, she gets up and walks away. Harry makes to go after her, but I look at him swiftly and follow instead.

"Ginny," I say, going into her room uninvited. "You didn't hear what was said so you have no idea."

"Don't I?" She says, looking shocked that I'm in her room.

"No. Just forget about it, okay. It was more than a week ago and Hermione already spoke to George."

"Hermoine knows? And she didn't slap you?"

"George came onto _me _okay?"

"Oh, it defintely looked like it. _He _was the one who jumped ontop of _you _and started making out with you." She says sarcastically.

"So that's all you saw? That first bit?"

"What else _was _there? You started to have fun with him, too?"

I gasp out in shock. "How-dare-you-say-that!"

She scowls, looking unscathed, though I know she regrets it.

"Look, Ginny. What happened with Fred was... unplanned. We were scared, and one second we were talking, and next, he was - he was everywhere."

"You're going to blame that on him, too?"

"No, Ginny. That's not what I meant... Ginny, it's an adults' game. I'm still a kid, nowhere near old enough to be a _mum_. Don't move in with Harry."

She blinks twice, not expecting that at all.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Hermione."

"Well it's none of your business."

"It will be. For your imformation, I'm sticking around. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to become a part of this family." It's the first time I've said this, and I feel very passionate at the moment for some reason. "In your last year of Hogwarts, they have a lesson about how to be safe in the wizarding world. You'll be in a seperate class from the boys, but let me assure you that they _will _laugh afterwards, and make jokes. Don't listen to them, and most importantly, don't listen to the teacher. Because even I, out of school for two years, wasn't ready for it."

Both of us are bright red by this point.

"I'm living here for a year after Hogwarts so we can get settled in Auror-school. And because I feel sorry for Mum."

"And then you'll continue to live with your mum for ten years because you feel sorry for her and because Auror school is really hard."

She groans angrily, literally putting her hands up to her head to tear out her hair. It makes an odd look, as if she's about to go on fire.

"It was before the War!" She whispers angrily, trying to stop herself from yelling. "You were young before the War! But after? What if you did it now, Johnson? Before the War, we were all children. We were un-sinned and innocent, but after that, we all grew a hundred years old." By this point, she's crying, anger vanished. "I saw Harry at the feet of Lord Voldemort-" I flinch "-and almost got killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Actually, _Johnson,_ I was old from the moment I was saved by _Harry Potter_ in the Chamber of Secrets. I grew ten years later when Cedric Diggory died, knowing it could have been Harry. Then in the Department of Mysteries, I felt ancient. A year later Fenfir Greyback lunged at my throat before miraculously being hexed, and I only survived because of a potion _Harry _gave me! You want to call me a child? Go ahead, Johnson. Just because your life _sucks, _itdoesn't mean you have to make ours suck too!"

She looks at me fierily, eyes boring into mine.

"Now get out of my room."

Utterly shaken, I can't move.

"Get. Out. Before I _hex _you out!"

I numbly walk out of the room, the door being slammed in my face. I can hear the muffled sound of crying before all goes silent, and I know she put the Muffliato spell on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I promised you a good ending. Sorry.<br>****Please review, and remember the wizard/weasley-related joke pleeeeeaaaaaaasee! **

**~blue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I'm getting another chapter in today because I've become addicted, which is very naughty of me D:  
>Review etc, and wizard-related joke peoples! Sweet.<strong>

* * *

><p>Both of these tasks I've been set have failed so far, and I have only six days to put it right. Merlin, help me.<p>

I'm still a little shaken about the whole Ginny thing as I wake up once again at four to help Molly with the house-work. We talk a lot, and I tell her that so far the getting-along-with-everyone thing was going fine... other than Ginny.

"I told her not to do anything of that sort with Harry," I tell her, which isn't exactly a lie.

"Well good. Why did she fight you?"

"Um, same reason any teenaged girl would, I guess." I tell her, which is probably considered a lie.

"Right."

I finish off the dishes, and the sun starts to rise, so I go out to the chickens again. As I walk carefully through the garden gnomes, I think about who I'm not exactly close with in this family. Firstly, there's Arthur. We don't talk much. I think today I'll work on that one. Some other time I'll go and get to know Bill, Fleur and Percy. I think Hermione will talk to Ron, and then there's the Ginny situation. I also think that during the week I'll have to face my fears and talk to George. I'll tell him about how I'm feeling and that I'm angry that he's the last person I kissed when I really wanted it to be Fred.

I sigh. I still have this feeling that I'm missing something important. What could it be, though? I keep coming back to the idea that maybe I need to think about my career, but that doesn't seem to be it, either. I have a feeling it may be... love. As in, boyfriend love. But the thing is, I don't ever want to be in a romantic relationship again. Does it make sense that I'm tired? Maybe it's a lot of things, then. Lots of little things that are missing. Maybe this book that I'm reading doesn't have a chunk missing, but single pages here and there...

I don't know. Right now, I'm just going to get past the first thing. Right now, the first thing is Arthur Weasley.

* * *

><p>I turn on the kettle, and take out seven tea cups, both with a single wave of my wand. Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie are over. I'm in a good mood now that Charlie's around.<p>

"How do you all like your teas?" I ask.

"Sit down, silly, I'll make those." Charlie says.

I roll my eyes and don't sit down.

"You've already made me breakfast and lunch, Charlie. It's the least I can do."

I smile at him and he helps me make the teas. Soon, we're sitting down with the two other eldest brothers, Fleur and Molly and Arthur, sipping our teas.

"Eet doesn't make sense to drink _coffee _een Summer." says Fleur in her elegant yet somehow drawling voice.

"Angelina was just being polite, Fleur." Bill explains.

"Since ven eez eet polite to give your guests sometheeng more to sweat on?"

"It's 'another reason to sweat' not 'something to sweat on'," Percy says quietly.

I laugh into my rosehip tea.

He starts talking about something to do with flying carpets, something my short attention span can't handle. I turn to Charlie, and he turns to me, immediately starting to look at me assessingly and curiously.

"How are things?" I ask him.

"Good. I'm a bit bored at Shell Cottage to be honest."

"What, no dragons to entertain you?" I joke.

He smiles.

"What about you? Everything all right here at The Burrow?"

"Yes, it's well. I helped Molly in the mornings yesterday and today, and she decided we should have a dinner party. She told me I had to make friends with all of you while Ron and Hermione are away so I feel at home."

"What a _mighty_ quest." He says with a smile.

I laugh. "Yes, mighty indeed. I think I'm off to a dashing start. I've already befriended the fascinating Luna Lovegood, the daring George Weasley, the intelligent Hermione Granger and the charming Charles Weasley."

He groans. "Did you know Ginny's real name is Ginevra?"

"Don't get me started on another way to make Ginny loathe me." I say.

"Why? What's my little witty sister done now?"

"It's not her, it's just... I'm not exactly her cup of tea."

He sighs dramatically, putting a hand to his head. "Once you're on her bad side, you'll never get back. Did you know she-?"

"Slapped Cho Chang?"

"Fingered Madame Malkin's is what I was going to say." he says, taking a sip of his tea casually.

"She _what_? What's she got on her?"

"Apparently ever time she goes into that shop the woman pins her skin on purpouse. Gin swears by it."

I laugh. "I think we could be friends if we tried... really hard."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should just be really nice to Luna, really mean to Cho Chang, and stay away from Harry."

"Stay away from him? Why?"

"She never says it, but she's very possessive."

I sigh. "She's not that bad. I think she's a softy deep down."

"Growing up with six big brothers. Pssh, doubt it."

"She loves my baby. Every day she'll ask me how he is."

"Still reckon it's a boy, huh?"

"Why, don't you?"

He grimaces for a second, his assessing face dissapearing.

"I honestly don't know."

I pay my attention back to my tea, and start listening to Arthur's conversation. After all, it's his turn to get to know me today.

But we all talk for a long time, and I do feel a bit old for the first time. Bill and Fleur are polite, but accepting, and I think I'll save it for another day to truly get to know them both. Percy, well... I think that there's a truly big reason that I need to talk to him, to get past his super ego and posh-talk. I get a feeling that he's going to hand back to me one of those missing pages. Now, I'm definitely not saying that it's _him _I need to fall in love with. Merlin, no. But he's a missing link to something vital. This is going to be a long week, but I'm happy they came today, because it gave me an intake of what I'm up for.

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley to me has always been the Muggle-lover. But once you get to know him, you realise there's a lot more to him. Maybe you just need to be in his shed full of appliances to get it. He doesn't speal about his plugs, but he likes to ask questions. The fact that my parents are Muggles means that we hit it off. Although, after about a full hour of Muggle talk, he starts talking about other things... like kids.<p>

It was quite stupid of me not to see this coming, since he had seven of them.

"We had the surprise of our life when Gin was a girl. Didn't even bother going to get it checked which gender it was. You can do that, you know? Are you going to?"

"Oh, I already know it's a boy." I answer shyly. "I can sort of tell. We communicate."

"Interesting. You know, Molly used to say that. I forgot until now. Blimey, it was a long time ago... Anway, so came the glorious day, and out popped a girl! Our little Henry became Ginevra."

"Henry?" I ask, a bit interested.

"Yes, think of it. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Henry."

I nod in approval, a smile on my face.

"So she's the baby. Always has been, always will be. It's sad looking back, remembering how innocent and small she was... Even sadder looking back at Bill. Blimey, that takes me back. He was a laugh, he was, that baby..."

So I hear a speal about every one of them - Bill, the one who never meant to make anyone laugh, but did; Charlie, the one who always thought flying was magical; Percy, who they always thought would be the Minister for Magic; the twins, which was a little sad to hear about, their jokes and their spirit that will never die in our hearts; Ron, who always looked up to his brothers in awe, but never realised just how special he was, too; and Ginny, the brave little girl who will never be a grown up in Arthur's eyes.

Don't get me wrong. I did enjoy it a bit. It was a bit uncomfortable listening, though. Sometimes I felt like an intruder again, but I was touched that he trusted me enough to let me into this place that's preserved only for loved ones.

Overall, day two turns out to be a huge success.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter. It's short, actually, but I need just something a bit sweet in there. A chapter without a disaster, you know? So there it is. Just a small happy chapter. Review and everything, and pretty please make sure you come up with some amazing wizard-related jokes for me :D<strong>

**~blue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys. I put a lot of effort into this. I know Johnson stories are not very popular, but I do try really hard with this. I've got four reviews and 8 chapters. Well, 9 now, I guess. Please review. I don't write FOR reviews, but when I go into my emails and I have 54071048 in my inbox and not one is a review, my heart falls. I hope this isn't a boring fanfic, if it is, let me know. But if it was boring you wouldn't read this,so I would never find out... Anyway, if you are reading this, it takes about 30 seconds to review. **

* * *

><p>Day three of seven - I'm going to Shell Cottage. I realise that there's a lot that can go wrong with all of this. There's a huge chance that Bill, Fleur and Percy won't accept me, but I'm going to try. If today fails, I have another four days to try and make it up.<p>

I've made a list of dos and don'ts.  
>DO be polite and tell them how nice their home is <em>even if it smells like soup or something<em>  
>DO help with cooking etc.<br>DO laugh at jokes even if they're not funny  
>DO listen to everything they say and get to know them<br>DO look your best and lather up in deodorant

DON'T be sloppy  
>DON'T ignore them<br>DON'T demand anything  
>DON'T smell bad and look a mess<br>DON'T talk about my baby for the whole time I'm there, seek comfort, or cry.

Charlie's here at The Burrow, and we're leaving to Shell Cottage together. I memorise my dos and don'ts, mumbling them under my breath as Charlie gets my coat. I don't know why we need coats in the middle of summer, but I accept it and smile politely at him.

"Alright, Ange. You look wonderful and I'm pretty sure Fleur and Bill are already warmed up to you." He tells me.

I nod, giving him a nervous smile.

"What about Percy?" I ask.

"He's still a bit depressed about Fred so I'd go slow with him."

I nod again, and decide that I'll take my coat off when I get to Shell Cottage so I don't sweat, breaking my rule on smelling nice.

"Well I'll see you all tonight." Molly says, putting her wand into her pocket after setting the table for the rest of their lunches.

"Bye Molly." I say.

And then I take out my wand, turn on the spot, and concentrate very hard on the words Shell Cottage, willing myself not to Splinch my baby behind.

Luckily, I make it here, but I check to see if my whole stomach is with me. It is, and my baby even kicks in reasussurance. There's a cool breeze up here and I finally understand why I was given a coat. The house looks lovely, small but cosy, and the sound of waves is relaxing. Bill opens the front door at the same time Charlie _crack_s right next to me.

"Hi Bill." I say kindly, offering him a smile.

"'Morning, Johnson. Come inside, it's warmer in here."

I follow him inside and I'm instantly sweating, so I take off my coat. It doesn't smell like soup, so I tell Bill what a lovely home he's got.

"Thanks. Now, would you like some drinks? Fleur's just getting some pasta going."

"Oh, I'll help her."

"How thoughtful." He says with a smile.

He quickly shows me the small house on the way to the kitchen, and I go in and say hello to the beatiful Fleur.

"'Ello _Johnson_," She says. She kisses me on both cheeks. "'Ow's the _baby_?" Her last words always seem stretched out.

"He's good."

"It's a _'e_?" She asks.

"Yes, I think so."

Charlie nudges me playfully in the arm before going to join his brothers in the living area.

So, it's a hit with Fleur. Obviously house-work is the way into her heart, just like Molly. She talks to me about things like "'ow _boring _it is in the 'olidays."

When we're finished, she puts her wand away and suddenly grins at me.

"Does 'e _kick_?" She asks.

"Oh, sometimes." I say.

"Can I...?" She puts out her hand out and awkwardly puts it on the small bulge on my stomach.

"Pretty baby..." She says.

I smile at her, and the baby kicks. She gasps out in shock and takes her hand away.

"Wow." She laughs. "I _love _babies."

Happy that I'm on her side, I point my wand at a bowl and take it out onto the long table.

"Hi Percy." I say.

"Hello Angelina." He says with a small smile.

"Please call me Johnson." I say as nicely as I can.

He nods, fixing up his glasses.

Fleur brings the rest out, all of them hovering in front of her.

"How do you do them all at once?" I ask.

"_Practice_." she says throatily. "Lots of _practice_."

I sit down at the table, and look around at the small group of people. I feel like I'm back at stage one, where I'm out of place. But they're all very nice, and at least Ginny isn't here to scowl at me. Charlie puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles reassuringly. I smile back, and pick up the fork and spoon.

"_Bon appetite_." Fleur says, batting her eyelashes at her husband. I wonder whether she ever stops using her part-Veela powers, now that she's suceeded in marrying someone.

The food's good, and Bill comments on it, thanking me for helping. I can't help but thinking that he's just keeping up a polite charade. There's some feelings deep down in him towards me that doesn't show on the surface.

"So what were you planning on doing today, Johnson?" Percy asks in a friendly tone.

"Um, I was thinking I could just get to know all of you. I was hoping to talk to each of you alone or something." I add or something so I don't seem pushy, but my face is hot, taking away from the confident look I'm trying to go for.

"Well you've already talked to _me_." Fleur says, finishing her serve and giving Bill some more without asking.

I smile at her and take some more pasta of my own.

"And me." Charlie adds.

Bill and Percy look at each other with slightly scared and uncomfortable faces, and I get a twinge in my stomach.

"Well Perce was going to help me with some figures today, and Fleur needs to go shopping for more food, so you'll be with Charlie for about an hour if you don't mind." Bill says.

"That's alright. Whatever you were planning on doing suits me fine."

He nods, and we eat in silence after that. When we're done, I attempt at taking two plates at the same time. I succeed until the kitchen, where the second one falls and breaks on the ground.

"_Reparo_." I mutter, trying to go unseen.

Percy sees me though, and I can see him trying to hide a smile.

I carry them by hand, and I spend a small while helping Fleur clean up.

"_Well_, I should be going now. I'll be 'ome before the _boys _are out." Fleur says.

"See you soon."

With a wave, she goes out the back and Dissaparates, her golden hair rippling in the win, and I go out into the dining area to see Percy and Bill speaking away as they go up the stairs. I hope dimly that he isn't telling him about me breaking his bowl. Soon, Charlie and I are left together to kill some time. We go into the lounge room and sit on the comfy couch together. It's nice to sit down, and I close my eyes for a while, feeling Charlie looking at me while I think about how my little mission is going. I start to feel self-conscious, so I open my eyes and look at him.

He looks more careful than usual. I get this weird feeling, something I've never really felt before. It's this rock-solid feeling that something's _right. _I don't feel unsure or confused right now as I look at Charlie. I suddenly forget all about my mission. His face is older and mature, and it's very caring. Eye-contact is a big thing with this guy, and when I look into them, I see the same certainty I feel. It's very sudden, but I get this rush of emotion and realisation - he's very goodlooking and I like his cute smile and how gentle he is. Those words threaten to come out of my mouth, but my mouth has other ideas.

I don't know how it happened. I didn't mean to. Honest. But this rich affection is too much. I like everything about this guy. I just wanted to know how it would feel... And oh, is it amazing, this kiss.

His lips are soft, but because of his age, they're firm somehow as well. It's strong, yet passionate, and gentle too. I don't know how so many things can fit into this one kiss, but it all manages to somehow. I sigh, and he moans softly, causing me to get a tingle up my spine. I've never felt like this before. With Fred and George, I felt fear. Right now, though, there's no such thing as fear.

I break away with a gasp, my eyes flashing open. He's a Weasley! What is _wrong _with me? I was so caught up in how perfect he is that I didn't realise that this is yet another Weasley I've just kissed. Yet, I want him in a way I've never wanted someone before. I don't want him in that frantic way a teenager wants someone. I want him to hold his hand and to kiss as gently as I did now. But I can't. It's wrong. I will not hurt this family any more. I have done enough. I am _pregnant _with poor Fred, and kissed his _twin_, when he's with another girl! They'd think I'm desperate. But love isn't anything I wanted when Fred died. I thought that my lips would never be kissed again.

Charlie opens his eyes and I see that the same thoughts must be running through his head, too.

"I'm sorry." he says quickly. "You must be so confused already and I didn't mean to add to the confusion, it was just so -"

"Right." I whisper at the same time he says it.

He nods, and so do I.

"We can't be together." I tell him. "I've already done enough to this family. How would it look that I'm pregnant with a dead Weasley and I'm kissing two others?"

His brow furrows in confusion, and then he looks a bit hurt.

"Two?"

My eyes bulge even more fore a second. I'm quiet, trying to send him an apology in my eyes.

"George and I kissed at the hospital." I whisper after a while.

He turns away from me and stares out the front window. He stays like that for a long time, and I watch him sadly. I want to hug him, to apologise and say that I wish we could be together, but I don't do anything. It hurts so much, and soon I realise I'm crying. I quickly wipe away the tears, but he sees the movement and catches me crying.

He leans down and puts his forehead to mine. I sniff, and the tears just keep coming. I realise I've liked Charlie since the moment he started talking to me. How passionate he is! I could listen to him talking about his love of life forever... but we can't be, and he's going back to Romania like he should, after the dinner party.

He kisses my tears away, and his lips linger on my cheek for a long time. I savour the feeling by closing my eyes and taking a deep sigh, leaning my face on his. I just want to touch him for this minute, because we'll never be allowed to touch again after that. More tears come as I think about him going off to Romania and falling in love with someone there. I imagine him coming home with a beautiful witch, a ring on her finger. They'd have children and be happy, while I'm a single mum trying to look for work...

"Please don't cry, Johnson." he says.

"We can't be together." I say again, more tears flowing.

"I know. I hate that I've been trying to get closer to you. I can't imagine how you're feeling."

"Oh, Charlie, why do you need to care about me? Forget me, and think about how mad Ginny would be, how hurt your mum would be... Arthur, Hermione, Harry, Luna. They'd all be betrayed."

"Johnson... I don't want you to hurt. I... I just want to be with you for one night." The last words rush out, and I open my eyes quickly, my heart suddenly flying.

I start to cry hard, and I lean into his side, trying to block out the wonder of how wonderful it would be to sleep by his side... If we were able to stay together for a night, that's all it would be. We'd lie side by side holding hands. Maybe a kiss here or there -

No Johnson! You will never kiss or touch Charlie again, and you will definitely _not _fantasise about him.

I know that out of those two promises, I could only keep one. Regretfully, I pull away from Charlie, stand up, and take two slow steps back. Or fingertips linger together, but soon they're no longer touching. I promise myself that will be the last time I feel the touch of his skin, and I turn away so that he doesn't have to see my crying... ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm sorry if I came across harsh up there, and that this was a little rushed with a corny ending...<br>Next chapter I'll be writing a scene between Percy and Johnson, but I promise that she won't kiss a different Weasley ever again, or have any feelings for him in that way. It'll just be about Fred's last words and stuff.  
><strong>**Is this pairing of Charlie and Johnson gross? It's only a 6 year gap, and stranger things have happened.  
>Tell me if you want them to stay together or not, rather sooner than later. You have until next week to reply to this question because I defintely won't have any action going between Charlie and Johnson in the next chapter, which I'll be writing on either Monday or Tuesday.<br>I still want some Weasley/wizard-related jokes. It's very important that I get this because I don't want to have to make up a lame one.**

**~blue. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I hope you still remember what's been happening in the story. If not, in the last chapter Johnson kissed Charlie and then promised herself she'd never involve herself romantically with a Weasley.**

**And as a couple of you have noticed, I said Muggle parents instead of Squib. WOOPS! Forgive me.  
>Please read and review also.<strong>

* * *

><p>I eat because I want to keep my little baby happy. Does he know I just kissed someone else?<p>

Merlin, when I was young, I imagined myself conquering the world of Potions, travelling and learning new and exciting things, visiting exotic places to collect ingredients so I could invent something so amazing that even my Squib parents would be proud of me. Not pregnant to a dead man, kissing two of his brothers, probably never to use my knowledge and passion for Potions again. Right now, I just want to be a successful parent. I want to teach my baby Quidditch, make sure he goes to Hogwarts and does what he wants later in life. Why does that seem so scary?

As I think about what a failure I am, I also try and block out the noise of Charlie hovering by the front door, letting in a nasty breeze through the whole house. The colder I get, the more frustrated I get. Why does this have to be so difficult? Haven't I been through enough? No... apparently not.

I think of a lot of things I could say and do. I could knock on the door where Bill and Percy are, telling them what horrible hosts they're being, and it's all their fault I fell in love with Charlie. Or I could Apparate to Italy. The latter is preferable.

I start daydreaming about Italy when the door opens from upstairs. _Finally. _I put my apple core in the bin and go over to the three eldest brothers who are now standing together, trying to fight the urge of touching Charlie in any way possible - a stroke, a slap, a kiss... I blink slowly, making myself stop. Responsibility, Johnson.

"How did you go?" I ask.

"Good..." Bill says. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Me?" I say.

He nods, and we both walk into the kitchen and close the door.

"I'm going to let you go with Perce, under one condition." He says it so angrily that I'm surprised.

After recovering from the shock of how scary he is when he's mad, I answer. "Which is?"

"No funny business. Percy's messed up enough as it is. I don't want you going of George-ing and Charlie-ing with him, too. If -"

"Whoa, whoa, Bill." I quickly interrupt, putting a scared hand on his arm. He flinches away, so I step back and sigh. "I have a feeling Percy knows something about Fred that I need to know, too. For my baby, so I can tell him when he's old enough. There's no funny bussiness with me." Watching his nostrils flare again, I go on quickly, "It was all accidents! A-ask anyone who's been pregnant and they can tell you mistakes they made."

"I saw you kiss Charlie when I came out for my glasses. If you're telling me it was an _accident, _then I can no longer have you in my house."

"I don't know what happened, okay?" I yell back, and I'm crying now.

Stupid emotional emotions have gotten me so emotionally emotional.

He looks at me, horrified that I'm crying.

"Calm down - you have no need to cry."

"No need?" I sob. "I fall pregnant with Fred Weasley, he dies, my parents kick me out, I come to Fred's family, and everyone _hates_ me, when Ginny's moving in with Harry younger than me! _George_ kisses _me_, I start to have feelings for Charlie, and his older brother gives me complete _crap _for it!"

He looks taken aback, and I imagine it's how I looked when Ginny yelled at me. Underestimation is a crime I'll never again commit.

And then I walk out of the kitchen, over to Percy and Charlie, ignore the latter, and take Percy to the front door and outside because right now I just want some bloody answers.

* * *

><p>We go to the cliff, sitting by the edge. The sound of the waves is relaxing. It's enough to stop me crying, and soon Percy finds it appropriate to stop looking away from me.<p>

"So, what did you want?" He asks politely.

I sigh, closing my eyes for a second, and I see a completely happy face behind my lids, a face that doesn't belong in this new, sad world, but one I want my son to wear.

"Fred."

I hear his intake of breath, but I can't bring myself to feel sorry for him. Not yet, anyway.

"Wh-what about him?"

"I'm sick of the bull," I say, opening my eyes. "I'm sick of the 'you don't belong here Little-Miss-Angelina'. Is it too much to want to know about the father of my child?"

He swallows and looks away, clearly uncomfortable. We're both quiet for a long time, and I want the stupid calm waves to shut up so I can stay angry.

"I was the last person he spoke to," he says finally in a broken whisper. My anger drifts away with the waves, and I strain to hear Percy. "All I can remember is... making a joke. I can't even remember what. Does that make me weak? Does it make me weak that when I think of Fred, I think of his last words. That's all. I don't remember what happened beforehand, I don't remember what happened afterwards, and I don't remember what he even looks like, not even when I stare at George. He said... He said, "You actually _are _joking, Perce ... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

He stops there, and I'm confused.

"Were what?" I finally ask.

He bursts into tears, and this time, I'm shocked.

"I don't know!" He cries.

I blink twice.

"You forgot?"

"No."

"Oh." He never got to say, is what I'm thinking, but I don't say it out loud because it's painful enough now watching him cry and he'd end up crying even more.

I swallow and look at my hands. So I've finally found out. The last thing he said... What was the last thing he said to me? I can't even remember. Did I ever remember? Is it in my brain, somewhere? But... _these _words. They were the last ones to come out of his mouth. Were they also his last thoughts? Merlin, I can't believe that I've found out. I feel like blocking my baby's ears but that's just ridiculous.

A part of me is surprised that Percy told me. So quickly, too. I finally feel an acceptance, some closure that I know, and also that a Weasley trusts me enough to tell me. I start growing some feelings towards Percy, a respectable feeling of... friendship? No, he spoke to me like... A sister. As soon as that thought comes to me, I push it away with all my might. All I am to this family is an imposter. I am selfish and that's why I'm staying, but I will never, _ever _be a sister to anyone here.

The only sound for a long time is the waves as Percy quiets down and I wonder why such a tragedy had to happen to this family. But Voldemort is gone. He can't hurt anyone ever again... And for the first time in what feels like centuries, I feel a bit of comfort.

"Percy..." I murmur, trying to find something conventional enough to say that suits this current thought.

He looks up, and I search for the correct words but I can't find them.

"I'm sorry." Is what comes out, but it seems wrong because this is the last thing I wanted to say.

"For what?" He asks hoarsely.

"For..." I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them I wonder how long I'd actually had them closed for. "For coming at a time like this. Fred, he... Everyone loved Fred. He was lucky in many ways... to have had an extraordinary family like you, to have had so many friends, to... to..." My voice drops to a whisper that I wonder if he can hear me. "To have had the best partner in crime that anybody could ask for. And I'm sorry because I came here while you were mourning the loss of such a beautiful person and then I _kiss _his best friend, his brother, his _twin_. How I'll ever repay that debt, I don't know, because it's... I'm a monster, Percy, a monster. What kind of person does that? While they're pregnant?"

I'm crying now. Again. For the millionth time in a short hour, I have stupid tears bursting from my eyes. But I can't tell Percy this because there are no words, because these tears are different... I can't say they're _happy _tears, but they're something close to it. Tears for closure? That seems more like it. Because I know Fred's last worsd and I'll hold onto them for ever, because it's finally hit me that Voldemort is _gone_, that things are back to normal and we can only move forward now. That it's _okay _for Ginny to do whatever she wants to because she's as mature as I am and I'm ready to pack my bags and travel with a man to Romania. Yes! I want to be with Charlie, not because he's a Weasley or related to the man my old teen self was in love with. Because Charlie is a wonderful person and I can talk to him like a friend but also respect him and he respects me and there's a genuine kindness about him that only he has...

"Percy, would you forgive me if I was with Charlie?" I ask, and our eyes meet and there's pity in his and understanding and pain. He nods, and takes my hand and I keep crying, letting out these emotions inside of me that I don't have any room for because there's also a baby inside of me, a baby that I love and will look after until I die.

By the time I'm finished crying, I've actually got a smile on my face. Because I suddenly started thinking about Lupin and Tonks, and how they died for their baby. It seems melodramatic and all, but... when you feel love like that, it's what you do, isn't it? Make sacrifices... But I have a big place in my heart for them both, even though I never really knew them, because there's this connection deep inside that twines myself to them. How, I've got no idea. Maybe one day I'll find out, or maybe never. I don't know. Right now though, I'm satisfied. Not as far as happy, but it's good enough.

Percy lets go of my hand and fishes his wand out from his jacket followed by a small glass bottle. He mutters something under his breath and a few seconds later some ocean water comes up. He puts it into the flask and hands it to me.

"There was a book in the Hogwarts Library about objects in the Muggle world for Potions and ocean water helps deal with emotional attacks... You're pregnant, so..." He finishes a little awkwardly, but I'm touched.

I wipe away my tears with the back of my hands before leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Thank you." I say. "It means a lot to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Another crappy ending, yes, but there you are. I hope you enjoy it. I kind of like the end because it gives Percy that something I want him to have. He's always been seen as the 'bad' Weasley, I guess you could say, for betraying his family, but I think that he really <em>did <em>learn his lesson and no one gives him credit for it, so I wanted to add some thoughtfulness I thought he should have.**

**Once again, please review, it makes my day when I see an email from FanFiction. Thanks for the reviews already and I'm sorry if I haven't replied. **

**~blue. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone,**

**thanks so much for sticking with me and this story. i apologise for not getting people's characters right, such as Ginny, but this is my fanfic after all :3**

**here's the next chapter (obviously) and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I go back to Shell Cottage feeling okay. I think that I've got this emotional thing under control and I won't need this sea water after all. Still, the thought was really sweet and I keep it tucked away in my pocket for just in case.<p>

We walk in silence and it's comfortable because both of us have our own thoughts and we'd rather just think about them then share an awkward small-talked conversation.

Even though I'm growing closer to Fred's family, the memory of him is still so painful. I keep on seeing his face behind my eyelids and it feels like someone's shoving a rusty knife into my heart. At least I used to have the dreams... at the time I thought they were terrible, but now, I want them back. I want to see him as clear as day once again, I want to be able to relive the day where he talked with me under the Invisibilty Cloak and rescued me from Dementors. The fact that he's just a memory now... it hurts. But then as we near closer to the Cottage I remember Charlie and all my problems are washed away. I can't bring myself to feel about that, but I just speed up my walk so I can get into the house sooner, so I can see his face that tells me he's not just a dream like the ones I used to have of his brother...

Percy noticed this and I hear him chuckle but I ignore him because I've already succeeded in befriending him. Dimly I think to myself that all I have to do now is talk to Ginny, Harry and Bill, all of which will be really tricky. But I get into the house and put my coat up and the only thing I can think of is Charlie. This weird thing where I _have_ to see him takes me over and I start to panic when I can't see him.

"Where is he?" I ask breathlessly, looking up to see that Fleur's home.

"Who?" She asks in her beautiful accent.

"Charlie."

"'e was gone before I came 'ome... I thought 'e went to the Burrow weeth you."

I shake my head, my hopes dropping rapidly. Not in the same jazzed mood I was in before, I mope over to the living room and drop into a chair, feeling exhausted for some reason. I close my eyes and start thinking rationally. What would I have said to him anyway? 'Sorry for crying before, we're allowed to be together now. It was just that I was really insecure an hour ago but now I'm all good.'

Slowly the frown on my face starts to dissapear. I go to sleep dreaming about the Weasleys.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I keep my eyes closed. I know someone's watching me and soon I start getting really paranoid. In my head I locate my wand, and I try and think up a way of digging into my handbag without being too obvious. When my heartrate climbs up so high that I'm sure the watcher would be able to see the pulse on my neck, I flash my eyes open and a second later my wand's in my hand.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bill says, standing up defensively.

I breath a sigh of relief, before getting angry. "What were you doing, watching me sleep?"

"I was thinking about how much better you are when you don't speak."

I scowl at him and it's a full minute before I sit down again and I realise all my DOs and DONTs have flown out the window.

"Right, because I can't yell at you when I'm sleeping, I can't cry, or kiss or put a hand to my stomach to remind you I'm pregnant with your dead brother." I answer harshly.

He flinches. "You do, you know? Sleep with your hand on your stomach. You know nothing."

I laugh without humour. "You're right. I know absolutely _nothing_. You think you're better then everyone." I stand up and walk over to the entryway to the kitchen so I can say goodbye to Percy and Fleur, but Bill steps in my tracks and I look up at him, my expression softening as I see the hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry," but I don't know what for.

"Fred talked about you." He says in a husky whisper. "When I came back with Fleur for the first time he was talking about you. I think his exact words were 'pretty as Johnson, hey Georgie?' They both had a crush on you, Fred's more than George's, but Fred's make it seem as if it was the other way around. You know _nothing _about what this family thinks of you. _Especially_ Ginny. Harry talked to me the other day, said Ginny wishes things would be good between you two because she wants to be close to the baby. She's going to be the only aunty, you know? By blood, anyway. So get off your high horse because you're not in _charge _around here, not everything is about your stupid quest to be friends with everyone. If you just came down to our level then you'd have no quest."

He walks off, leaving me stunned and hurt. After a few seconds to catch my breath, I numbly walk into the dining room where Percy reads the _Prophet _and Fleur's doing something that involves needles.

"I'm going back now." I say, my voice low. "I'll see you again sometime. Thanks for everything, today was..." I take a ragged breath. "I like you guys. Thanks."

But I can't really think about anything right now and I don't know why. Right now I just need to get back so I can rest because I don't want anything more to happen today.

* * *

><p>Something else happens as soon as I get to the Burrow. Molly looks at me weird and asks where Charlie is, but I'm confused because I thought he was here. The alarm bells start ringing immediately for me, but through all the numbness of a big day I just sit down next to Luna on the couch and watch as the Weasleys come in and out of the house, and then Kingsley's here and then he's gone, too, and there's a big drama because no one knows where Charlie is. Luna notices my distracted look and I allow myself to be surprised when she holds my hand for support.<p>

It's past midnight when still everyone's up and the house is crowded with Weasleys and Kinglsey Shacklebolt. Bill has a sad look on his face and he leans down to my level here on the couch and for the first time I hear the words he speaks.

"Charlie's gone back to Romania."

And that's all I need to hear before getting up and walking numbly up to my room where it's dark and I lie down for ten minutes crying until I realise I just need sleep and I need to stop these feelings, so I look around my stuff for my Magic Potion's book my Aunt Lucy gave me, a cauldron, and the small glass bottle with the ocean water in it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Magic Potion's book is one where you tap with your wand and say a Potion name, or even just an ingredient, where the instructions and stuff come up. I didn't want to explain it up there because I had this one sentence paragraph going, something I do a lot in my writing for last paragraphs. You might not get it but it makes sense to me.<strong>

**Please review! And for a short fanfic I've had in mind for a long time, I _really _need a wizard joke. Thanks. **

**~blue. 3**

**(my loveheart in the last chapter is just a three. oops :3)**


End file.
